


Is He Really That Bad?

by thirty_parrots_in_a_trenchcoat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hinata Shouyou is a Good Friend, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of alcohol related issues, Slow Burn, Tags Are Hard, Yamaguchi is anxious, and they were ROOMMATES, depending on how lazy I get, it will be awkward at first, mostly Yamaguchi’s POV, not beta read we die like men, they’re all in college, tsukki kags and hinata went to high school together, volleyball shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirty_parrots_in_a_trenchcoat/pseuds/thirty_parrots_in_a_trenchcoat
Summary: Yamaguchi Tadashi has transferred to Sendi School of Architecture in his second year of college. He is anxious and trying to help his sister through her addiction from a far. He is completely unprepared. It sure doesn’t help that his entire hall is trying to get him to join the volleyball team and his roommate is making him feel a lot of feelings.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	1. Sendi School of Architecture

**Author's Note:**

> Hi to anyone who is reading this! I’m not sure where this fic will take me. I have a general idea but who knows! It’ll be cute and awkward and sad and fun. I hope you’ll stick around for a little while and please tell me what I can do to improve.

**Tadashi**

Tadashi looked up at the campus’s main building and grimaced. The building was made of old brick, ivy climbing the walls trying to slither through the large windows. The windows looked like new installments. The frames and the way the bricks were cut and polished around the edges of the rims didn’t fit with the aesthetic of the rest of the building. The large, dark green doors were open to the world as it grew from summer into fall. Tadashi saw students in crisp navy sweaters smiling at people as they walked through the opening, all looking as terrified as Tadashi felt. 

Maybe joining a completely new college two years in wasn’t the best idea…

The circular parking lot in the center of campus was full of vans and expensive looking cars, bringing new attendees to Sendi School of Architecture. Most appeared excited, though nervous, and very wealthy. Their navy sweaters all matched, but it was clear which arriving freshmen were here on scholarships and which were paying full tuition. Shoes were scuffed and off white or, they were pristine and sharp. Trousers and skirts were second hand or bought online, or they were pressed and tailored. Hair was hastily combed on the ride there, or it was professionally done and plastic. But what was most noticeable was who was surrounded by sobbing families, attempting to escape last hugs and kisses and laughing as they pulled away from a group holding signs full of loving words, and who stood alone. 

Tadashi pulled his face back into a more ordinary look. He now appeared to be admiring the architecture of the school, though in reality, he felt the building was uncharacteristically ugly considering what the school boasted it taught. He looked around the huge parking lot, making one last search for his sister. _She said she would be here._ Tadashi’s shoulders slumped as he failed to pick her face out in the crowd. His phone buzzed in his pocket. 

_big day!! congrats lil bro! sry i got called in today :/ can’t make it_

Of course. He closed his eyes briefly, imagining his sister waking up drunk in the afternoon, realizing she had missed his calls and trying to think of an excuse. He wasn’t expecting much more. He slipped his phone back into his pocket, patting his hands on his legs twice before walking up the small staircase to the doors. 

A man sat behind the front desk, in the school store. The store was small and behind a large glass window. A door led into the room that held sweatshirts, bags, mugs, and other college memorabilia. The man was folding a few rugby style shirts and putting them in a cardboard box when Tadashi walked in. 

He was rather unassuming. His black hair was clipped and curly, giving him a soft appearance. Square glasses were perched on his nose, and he pushed them up the bridge as he caught sight of Tadashi. He had thought the teacher was an older man at first, but as he smiled, youth returned to his face. He waved to him and bustled over to the window. 

“Hello!” He greeted. “Welcome to Sendi School of Architecture! My name is Mr. Takeda. Is this your first year? I don’t think I recognize your face.” 

“Yea, I’m new here,” Tadashi responded as he bowed and looked up, a smile coming easily to his face. The man had a comforting presence, and it felt like a simple thing to smile back at him. “My name is Yamaguchi.” He said. “Uh, Yamaguchi Tadashi,” As he told Mr. Takeda his name, his eyes widened as he looked for something on his desk. 

“Oh! You should be on my list if you were instructed to come to this building,” he said as he scanned a small piece of paper. “Yamaguchi...Tadashi...Tadashi...yes! Here you are. I assume you’re looking for your dorm room,” Tadashi nodded. “Perfect! You’re rather early. Do you want to tell your family to come in? They can come up with you.” He smiled kindly at him, but the comment hurt more than he could have known. 

“Um, it’s just me, actually,” he muttered. His face fell slightly, before brightening again.

“I see! That’s alright. I’ll help you with your bags,” he said, walking around the desk and out the door to where Tadashi was standing with his suitcases and bags. 

“Oh, that’s okay.” Tadashi protested, worried Mr. Takeda would hurt himself. “I can manage-“ Tadashi stopped as he hoisted the sleeves of his blazer up as he pulled three bags on one arm and readied himself with a suitcase in the other. He smiled his warm and comforting smile again, this time with a twinkle in his eye.

“No, I insist,”

“Thank you, Sensei,”

As they rode the elevator to the floor with Yamaguchi’s dorm, Mr. Takeda glanced at his list again. He laughed a bit. 

“Pardon, Sensei?” Tadashi tried to catch a glimpse of the paper. 

“Your dorm is on the same floor as a few boys from the volleyball team I help coach,” He looked over at him with a mix of amusement and questioning. “Are you interested in any sports?”

“I, um, actually played a little volleyball in middle school but,” Tadashi trailed off, the memories too hard for this moment. “It, uh, wasn’t for me,”

Takeda Sensei nodded in understanding. “Well, they’re wonderful kids. If you have any questions I’m sure they’d all love to help out. You’ll be hallmates afterall,”

That brought Tadashi to the thought of not only hallmates, but roommates. 

Tadashi had been thinking about roommates ever since he began applying for colleges. He was briefly considered requesting a single room, but his sister talked him out of it, telling him he couldn’t spend 4 years alone. He agreed. But he was terrified of the idea of moving in with someone he had never met and didn’t know anything about. What if they had nothing in common? What if he liked country music? What if he doesn’t speak Japanese? What if they never clicked and got stuck in an endless loop of awkward small talk? But Mr. Takeda was nice. Maybe his roommate would be like him.

He contemplated this as the elevator binged and the doors opened to the third floor. The two dragged the bags out and walked to dorm number 311. Mr. Takeda put down the suitcase he had successfully brought all the way there and knocked on the door. He was blocking his view, so when the door cracked open he couldn’t see the voice that asked,

“Takeda Sensei?”

“Hello, Tsukishima!” He greeted him. “I brought your roommate with me,” he backed away from the door to reveal Tadashi’s new companion. 

“Oh,” the boy, Tsukishimai, said, still looking at the front desk man. His eyes moved to Tadashi. “Hey,”


	2. Oh, Shut Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter from Tsukki’s POV. There probably won’t be many from him...

**Kei**

Kei looked the boy up and down. His first thought was: _He’s shorter than me._ He then realized that wasn’t completely insane. Kei had been the tallest person in his class for most of his life and had quite a few inches on the average boy his age. The guy in front of him wasn’t much shorter than him, but Kei did have to tilt his head down just the slightest bit to look him in the eye. 

His second thought was: _He’s kind of cute._

The boy in front of him had greenish brown hair, cut a little unevenly, and hanging just above his shoulders. A small cowlick bobbed around as he moved his head and Kei had to suppress the urge to laugh and push it down. His eyes darted all over the place, their copper brown color changing to chocolate as the light hit them differently. His posture was closed and his large sweatshirt hung off his frame like he was trying to hide it. And his skin was dotted in freckles. Small dots and splats like a painter flicking watery paint onto a canvas. Yea, he _was_ kinda cute. 

His third thought was: _Oh, shut up._

“I’m Tsukishima Kei,” he said, shaking his first, second, and third thoughts from his head and bowing slightly before sticking out his hand. “Nice to meet you,” the boy looked at the hand for a split second, before nodding his head in a bow and reaching out to shake it. 

“Yamaguchi Tadashi. Nice to meet you, as well,” he smiled as they shook hands. His hands were calloused but smooth. He had a firm handshake and a steadfast smile. Kei reciprocated the gesture with a smirk of his own. 

“Well, I’ll leave you two to unpack and get to know each other,” Mr. Takeda said, clasping his hands. “Do let me know if I can do anything for either of you two. My office number is in the packet you received upon arrival,” he smiled and, after a bow, scurried down the hall again. 

“Thank you, Sensei,” he responded. He looked back to Yamaguchi and then to his bags. “Oh, I can grab a few of those,” He hauled the suitcase and one of the duffle bags into the room as Yamaguchi hoisted the others onto his shoulders. 

“Thanks for your help,” Yamaguchi said softly as he set his things down on the empty bed on the opposite side of Kei’s.

Kei waved it off. “Don’t mention it,” with that, he plopped back down on his own bed and pulled out his phone, resuming the webcomic he had been reading. He let thoughts of his short, kinda cute, very quiet new roommate float to the back of his mind. 


	3. Enter: Anxiety

**Tadashi**

Tsukishima lay on his bed, his phone turned sideways in his hands, scrolling through something. He had put headphones on as soon as he had dropped Tadashi’s bags on his side of the room. 

Said side of the room was bare and dull. the bed was stripped, a single naked pillow lying at the foot of it. Tadashi hadn’t planned on sleeping in the university sheets and he was suddenly extremely grateful for how overbearing Yachi had been, packing him a set of sheets and a star patterned comforter. 

He set his backpack on the empty desk at the foot of the bed, leaning over to take his blankets out of the plastic reusable shopping bag. He looked over at Tsukishima. Tsukishima was looking at him. Tadashi smiled shyly and went back to his work.

Tsukishima’s side of the room was not much less bare than Tadashi’s, but the bed was decorated with a forest green blanket and a few pictures hanging above the desk. A laptop sat on the desk as well, a few books on various prehistoric time periods lined up neatly. A purple sweatshirt hung from the chair and Tadashi was suddenly overwhelmed. He wasn’t sure what it was.

Something about the way Tsukishima had adapted so quickly to this room, the way his body looked like it belonged sprawled across a twin sized bed, his legs just a little too long for it. It was the way Tsukishima had pictures of him and an older looking him, probably his brother, and a black haired man, and of an older woman kissing his cheek. 

Tsukishima was ready to be here because he had somewhere to go afterwards. He had a home and people to return to when college was over. Tadashi had an apartment he had just barely paid off and a sister who just barely remembered his name. This was it for him. If this didn’t work out-

“-llo? Um, Yamaguchi? Hey, you in there?” Tsukishima was waving at him. Tadashi’s eyes had been stuck on him as his mind took over. “Hey, you said your name was Yamaguchi, right?” He asked again. 

“Yea!” Tadashi said a little too loudly. “Sorry I zoned out,” he chuckled self consciously. Tsukishima looked at him for a minute. He continued to look at him. Tadashi was beginning to think he had never said anything. Then, suddenly, Tsukishima blinked and smirked at him. 

“There,” he said, slipping his headphones back on, “Now we’re even,”

Tadashi giggled again. He wasn’t sure if that had meant to be a joke or to be making fun of him. Tadashi had learned to question a smile. 

But Tsukishima’s smile was sort of nice. Even if it was malicious, Tadashi decided he wanted to see more of it. 

A lot of Tsukishima was sort of nice. His hair was cut in a short, orderly style around his head. The glasses that sat on his pointed nose seemed well worn but polished. The eyes they shielded were pensive and golden with a questioning, smug glint. His lanky frame was arranged with care on the bed. Some with his build would be clumsy, tripping on their long legs, but Tsukishima was precise with every movement. He curated and calculated with every glance and Tadashi was beginning to worry those glances were less than friendly. 

“Again?” Tsukishima’s clipped tone startled Tadashi from his analysis of his new roommate. 

“Oh, god,” Tadashi stood from the bed. “I’m sorry. I, uh. I think I’m gonna take a walk around campus. I need some fresh air,” Tsukishima nodded without looking up from his phone. Tadashi closed the door to their dorm and slumped his shoulders. He brought his hands to his cheeks and pressed firmly as he scrunched his eyes shut. He would not cry on his first day. He would not cry on his first day. He would not cry-

“Uh, you okay, dude?” For what seemed like the upteenth time that day, a voice startled him out of his thoughts. Tadashi’s eyes burst open trying to find the body of the voice. When he saw nothing, he looked down. 

A small boy with fluffy orange hair and wide amber eyes looked up at him, concerned. 

“You kinda look stressed,” he said tilting his head to the side. Tadashi blinked before responding. 

“Oh, yea. I,” he stuttered. “I’m fine just- y’know. First day, um, stuff.” The boy nodded quickly. He was about to say something with another voice boomed down the hallway. 

“Oi! Hinata! What’s taking so long!” Another boy came stomping down the hallway. “We were supposed to leave for practice three minutes ago,” he said, a little less loud as he got closer. His eyes were stunningly blue and squinted at Tadashi, while his sleek black hair bounced as he walked. 

“Shut up Bakageyama,” the short boy - Hinata - grumbled. “I was just gonna ask Stingyshima if he wanted to come to practice this time,” Hinata looked back at Tadashi, his eyes concerned again. “But then I ran into you,” 

“Um,” the taller boy grunted. He seemed to be in a hurry. “Ok? What’s the hold up?” Hinata rolled his eyes.   
“He’s obviously upset! It’s not my fault you can’t feel emotions, Kageyama!” Tadashi shifted his weight uncomfortably. 

“I’m okay,” Tadashi spoke up finally. “Hinata was it? I’m fine, just needed some fresh air,” Hinata didn’t seem convinced. 

“You sure?” He asked, raising his eyebrows into his hairline. “Might it have anything to do with Tsukishima’s general asshole-ery?” Hinata squinted at the door to Tadashi’s room. “I can feel his presence through the door,” he shivered. 

Tadashi giggled a little. “Well…” he shrugged. “I’m sure he’s not that bad. I just don’t know him that well, yet.” 

“Yet?!” Hinata and the black-haired boy (did Hinata say Kageyama or Bakageyama?) shrieked at the same time. 

“Don’t tell me…” Hinata looked fearful.

“Are you too roommates?” Kageyama asked with concern. 

“No! The horor, Tobio!” Hinata cried. (How many names did this tall, scary man have?) “Don’t even joke about that!”

“I can hear you two dumbasses, y’know!” Tsukishima’s voice came from inside the dorm room. Tadashi flinched. He looked back to his two new acquaintances, and apparent dumbasses, expecting to see a look of horror on their faces. Instead he saw Kageyama rolling his eyes and Hinata giggling. 

“Whatever, Stingyshima!” Hinata called back. “You coming to practice today?” he asked, a hopeful expression on his face. 

“You wish!” Tsukishima’s voice answered. It was Hinata’s turn to roll his eyes. Kageyama shoved Hinata’s shoulder and glanced back down the hallway. 

“Great, can we go now?” he seemed anxious. “Coach will be mad if we’re late.” 

“Wait but I want to talk to-” Hinata stopped. He turned to Tadashi. “What’s your name?”

Tadashi blinked for a second, shocked at finally being the center of the frantic energy of the orange-haired boy. “Um, Yamaguchi Tadashi, and, yeah. I’m Tsukishima’s roommate.” He smiled and Hinata grinned.

“I’m Hinata Shouyou! Nice to meet you, Tsukki’s roommate!” 

“Don’t call me that!” the angry blonde’s voice echoed through the hallway again.

“Anyway,” he glared at the door again. “This tall glass of milk is Kageyama Tobio,” he grinned and gestured to the raven-haired boy who was glancing around, still looking uncomfortable.

“Yea, um, nice to meet you.” He turned to Hinata and whispered. “Can we please go now? Practice starts in ten minutes and we still need to sign out and change and get-” 

“Tobio.” Hinata interrupted the rambling by cupping the taller mans cheeks. “You’re literally the most punctual person on the team. You haven’t missed a day since freshman year. Coach won’t mind if you’re two minutes late to practice.” Hinata smiled at the taller boy sweetly. Kageyama still looked wary. Hinata sighed. “Okay. I’m gonna give Yamaguchi our numbers and then we’ll go, okay?” Kageyama nodded. 

“I’m gonna go wait by the elevator.” he grunted. He seemed back to his grumpy self. He bowed to Tadashi before walking off and around the corner of the hall. 

“Sorry,” Tadashi turned back to Hinata who was busy pulling out his phone. “He’s a worry-wart.” Tadashi snorted at the phrase. “Anyway, here.” He handed Tadashi his phone. “Put your number in and I’ll text me and Tobio’s numbers.” 

Tadashi took the phone carefully and, as he typed, asked, “How do you guys know Tsukki- I mean! Tsukishima!” he corrected himself quickly, glanding at the door to the dorm. Maybe the blonde had put his headphones back on...He lowered his voice before asking in a more hushed tone just in case, “Is he really that bad? Should I be worried?” 

Hinata burst out laughing. “Stingyshima?!” he snorted and took the phone back. “He was on our volleyball team in high school. Me and Tobio’s, I mean. He’s really not a bad guy.” Hinata looked like he was going to puke. “As much as I hate to say it, he’s pretty cool. He’s one of the best blockers I’ve ever played with and he’s super smart. His personality just kinda sucks if you get on his bad side.” 

“Aw, you do care.” a monotone voice came back through the door. He could still hear them?! 

“Don’t get cocky, loser!” Hinata was about to say something else when Kageyama’s voice came from the other side of the hallway. 

“Hinata! Come on!” Hinata signed, a small smile on his lips.

“Okay, I really need to go.” He clapped Tadashi on the shoulder before bowing deeply. “It was very nice to meet you!” he shouted. 

“Uh, y-you too!” Tadashi yelped, startled by the ferocity of such a small guy. Hinata grinned at him and sprinted down the hall. 

“Coming, Bakageyama! You don’t have to yell!” 

_That’s one way to meet people._ Tadashi thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kags just wants to get to practice


	4. Something From Home

**Tadashi**

Deciding that a strange interaction with his hallmates counted as “some fresh air”, Tadashi slipped back inside the dorm room. He tried not to make eye contact with Tsukishima as he closed the door and walked to his side of his new residence. His roommate had removed his headphones and was now sitting at his desk looking at emails. 

Tadashi sighed and turned to unpack his bags. 

As he neared the bottom of his first suitcase, he noticed a small piece of paper poking out of a pair of lavender jeans. The paper looked to have been torn out of one of those yellow lined notebooks. It was folded tightly but the frayed edge stuck out of the pocket of the pants. Tadashi raised an eyebrow and reached for it. As he pulled it out, he noticed a little doodle of a heart on the front. The heart had big, cartoon eyes and a wiggly smile. Tadashi grinned back at the drawing, recognizing Yachi’s doodle immediately. 

He stood and moved to sit on his new bed. It squeaked slightly as he lay down and in the back of his mind he hoped it wouldn’t be  _ too  _ hard to sleep on. Finally unfolding the note, Tadashi let himself relax for the first time that day.

_ TADASHI!! _

_ You are most definitely freaking out right now and I, Yachi via note, am here to sooth that feeling. _

Tadashi’s smile widened at his friend’s intuition. 

_ I have hidden this paper in your suitcase in the hope that you will find it while unpacking. You usually pack for things when you are stressed out so I assume the same can be said for unpacking. I hope this note finds you in a time of need so that it will remind you of what you have to come home to.  _

_ I miss you already, Yams.  _

Tadashi began to tear up. He would not cry on his first day. He would not cry on his first day…

_ Everything will feel quieter when you’re gone. Soggy fries won’t taste as good. Trips to the planetarium will feel too long and lonely. If I’m not careful, I might actually start to enjoy those shitty American sitcoms you made me watch.  _

_ But I’m not writing this to mope.  _

_ I’m writing this to remind you how much you have waiting for you. I’m so proud of you, Tadashi. You’ve worked so hard to get where you are now. I’m here, going to stupid community college while you’re off halfway across the country making a difference. You’re going to be so good.  _

_ I know you don’t want me to mention her, but Yuki is proud of you, too. She loves you so much more than she can show you. You’ve done so much for her, and I promise I’ll look after. _

_ You have both of us on your team, even when it doesn’t seem like it.  _

Tadashi was full on sobbing now. Everything else from the day faded away. He forgot about the nice man at the front desk asking about his family. He forgot about his loud and scary hallmates he had met. He forgot about his mysterious, possibly horrible, annoyingly attractive, roommate (who was almost definitely staring at him). All that mattered was that Yachi had remembered him and was still loving him from miles away, reminding him of all he still had.

_ Yamaguchi, Tadashi, Yams, Dashi. You have so much to give the world and the world has so much waiting for you.  _

_ You will be amazing.  _

_ With the most love I can possibly muster,  _

_ Yachi <3  _

_ P.S. try to get a boyfriend while you’re there! I’m tired of your complaining!!  _

Tadashi laughed wetly, his face drenched in tears. Attached to the note was a printed picture of Yachi, Yuki and he. They were much younger in the photo. The three were on their first trip to the local planetarium, courtesy of Yachi’s parents. Yuki’s eyes were much brighter, her skin less pale, her hair thicker and her frame less scrawny. She looked so happy as she clutched Tadashi’s hand. Yachi held peace signs up and grinned so wide her face looked like it would split in to. Tadashi’s smile was smaller, but just as excited. One hand holding Yuki’s the other clutching Yachi’s jacket.

Had she remembered how much he loved this picture? Probably. 

Sighing and wiping his eyes and nose, Tadashi finally let the world return around him. He looked up to find, as we suspected, Tsukishima staring wide-eyed and confused at his still shaking form. 

“Everything okay?” he asked tentatively. Tadashi smirked as another tear fell from his eye, stubbornly reinforcing his pathetic image. 

“Yea, just-” he let out a shaky breath. “My friend from home left me a n-note in my suitcase. It was- It was just nice to have something from home. I guess.” He glanced back at Tsukishima. “Sorry for, um, y’know. Sobbing.” he gave a self-deprecating chuckle. “She just always knows what I need to hear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yachi is a SWEETHEART. Yachi and Tadashi’s cannon friendship is my favorite. Next chapter there should be some good ol’ roommate bonding....


	5. Moonlight

**Tadashi**

The night should have been dark but it was not. The night should have been quiet but it was not. Tadashi’s mind should have been resting but it was not. 

He rolled over in the mattress for the millionth time that night and squeezed his eyes shut. The light from the hallway seeped through the cracks of the door, making the room almost bright. The light through the window was of moon and star light and should not have hurt his eyes as much as it did. 

But as it always does, light in the eyes of a restless form becomes blinding. 

After a few hours of tossing and turning in his too hot-too cold sheets, Tadashi finally gave up. He tore the earbuds from his ears, not bothering to pause the “calming” music he had been listening to. He huffed and leaned over to his bedside table to retrieve some chapstick. 

“Bad dream?” a scratchy voice came from the other side of the room. Tadashi all but screamed. 

“Oh my god!” he yelped. Tsukishima gave a low chuckle. “Did I wake you up? I’m so sorry! I’ll try to be quieter-” 

“Nah.” Tsukishima’s cool tone stopped Tadashi’s rambling. “I’ve been up for a few hours.” 

“Oh,” Tadashi muttered dumbly. “Sorry if I had, uh, anything to do with that…”

“It’s not you,” 

“Okay,” There was a long silence. “I was awake too.”

“Hm?” 

“I-um. You asked if it was a dream but, uh, I was just sort of tossing around,” Tadashi mumbled, slowly beginning to grow tired again. The room was dark and, without his earbuds, he could hear Tsukishima’s soft breathing. 

“Oh, that’s good,” Tsukishima said, shifting in his bed. “Nightmares suck ass.” Tadashi laughed lightly. Oh, boy did he know that. 

“They really do.” Another silence. 

“Once I had a dream that a pack of monkeys was chasing me and my brother through a supermarket,” Tadashi snorted. “It doesn’t seem that scary but it was fucking terrifying in the moment.” Tadashi was giggling now. 

“Horrifying.” Tsukishima chuckled. “Once I had a dream about flying around in space but then I blinked and I was actually pretending to swim in a classroom. I thought it was real at first.” Tsukishima let out a soft laugh. 

“In one of mine, a bunch of weird forest people tried to sacrifice my car to the mud,” Tadashi could tell he was smiling as he said it. Tadashi was close to losing it. “I couldn’t find my keys so I went back into my house and when I returned there were people in leaf loin cloths running around the car and chanting.” Tadashi burst into laughter. 

Tukishima was laughing too. He had a nice laugh. It was higher than he expected from the way the blonde usually spoke. It was airy and broken but it was...nice. 

“You have a  _ wild _ subconscious, Tsukki,” Immediately after the name left his lips he Tadashi slapped a hand over his mouth. It had just slipped out! He promised he didn’t intend to offend Tsukishima! He was about to say as much, but-

“Yea, I wonder what it’s trying to tell me,” he was still smiling, Tadashi could tell. He wasn’t mad? But he had yelled at Hinata before… “The monkeys kinda looked like Hinata, now that I think about it,” 

And Tadashi lost it again. He snorted and giggled and rolled over in bed at the image of a thousand little Hinata’s with tails. Tsukishima was laughing harder now too. Tadashi wheezed and something dropped onto the floor. Belatedly, he realized it was himself. He now lay on the floor, clutched at his gut, trying to hold in his laughter. This only made Tsukishima laugh harder. 

“Oh,” he gasped, “Are- are you okay?” Tadashi tried to respond but giggles stole the words from his mouth. He gave a thumbs up instead. As his breathing slowed and the laughing fit calmed, he heard something slink onto the hardwood a few feet away. 

Across the floor, Tsukishima now sat with his head resting on his knees and his arms folded around them. In the too harsh moonlight, Tadashi could make out the glint of his glasses, now perched on his nose. A sliver of the hallway light fell across one of Tsukishima’s feet, illuminating the socks he wore. 

Tadashi smirked, hoping his roommate couldn’t see it, “Nice socks,” He saw Tsukishima’s form look down and then back up.

“Um. Thanks,” he said flatly. “Gift from my brother from a few years ago. I can’t believe they still even fit.” He seemed embarrassed. The socks had little green and blue dinosaurs with goofy expressions. Around the middle, the words “All My Friends Are Dead” were printed. As a contosure of patterned socks, Tadashi had been genuinely complementing them. Maybe Tsukki had thought he was making fun of him…

“They’re great. Love me a good dinosaur joke,” Tadashi smiled reassuringly before realizing Tsukishima probably couldn’t see his face. Regardless, the blonde huffed out a laugh. After a silence that felt a little more comfortable than the others, Tadashi felt brave enough to ask a question. “Um, is that your brother in those pictures on your desk?” More silence. 

“You looked at the pictures on my desk?” 

_ Fuck.  _ Tadashi thought.  _ God, why do I always say the wrong thing? And everything was going great! Now I’m going to meet the angry Tsukki that Hinata was talking about. _

“Uh,” Tadashi stuttered. “I mean I just saw them when I-I was unpacking. Sorry, I shouldn’t have looked. I’m sorry,” 

“You apologize a lot,” Tsukishima said. Tadashi swore at himself again, before blurting out, 

“Sorry!” he immediately backtracked. “I-I mean-” he stopped when he heard Tsukki’s soft laugh fill the room again. Tadashi curled in on himself. Maybe it was nothing, but this laugh felt harsher than the others. He was laughing  _ at _ Tadashi this time. He thought Tadashi was stupid, ugly, annoying, he appologized too much, he should just be quiet, he-

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima’s voice broke through his internal self-loathing rant. Though his words were harsh, his tone was so unbearably soft. 

“What,” Tadashi all but whispered. 

“I can hear your thoughts from here,” 

“Sorry,” Tsukishima laughed again. “Wait! No I’m not!” Tadashi yelped. “I-I am sorry for looking at your pictures without asking. That was rude,” 

“Wait, you don’t think I’m actually mad about that do you?” Tadashi was shocked.

“Y-You’re not?” he asked incredulously.

“No. I-” Tsukki sighed. “I’ve been told I come off as harsh sometimes.” Tadashi could hear his roommate shifting around on the floor. “I’m working on it. I promise I’m not actually that bad. I just have a dry sense of humor and I-” he cut off suddenly. Tadashi waited for him to continue. When he didn’t, Tadashi decided to take another risk, perhaps the biggest one of the night. 

“Tsukki?” 

Tsukishima sucked in a breath. Tadashi was about to apologise when he thought better of it. If Tsukishima had an issue he would tell him. And Tadashi would, of course, respect him for it. But Tsukishima just took another breath and continued. 

“I should be the one appologising. I...I don’t normally share like this with people. I don’t know what it is about you that made me want to tell you all that but...I’m glad I did.” he finished, letting the rest of the air out of his lungs like he’d been holding it in. “And don’t get so stressed out about calling me Tsukki, it’s annoying.” Tadashi winced. He knew it. He began erasing the idea of having a cute nickname for the eternally pissed off blonde. 

_ Goodbye, Tsukki. It was nice.  _

__ Then Tsukishima swore softly. “God why do I always do that,” he whispered. 

“Huh?” Tadashi asked quietly. Tsukishima looked up and Tadashi saw, in the glint of the slowly softening moonlight, Tsukishima was wincing. “These negative words. They just sort of...fall out of my mouth. I just-” he stopped again. “Sorry. You don’t care.” 

“Sure I care.” Tadashi said. “It’s nice to know you don’t actually hate me,” he chuckled and was relieved to hear Tsukki snort as well. “I’m pretty used to assuming the worst so, I dunno, hearing someone outright say they don’t mean to say bad things to me...it’s nice.” 

The light hit Tsukki’s eyes as he smirked. “Thanks. For listening I mean.” he began to raise himself into bed again. “I promise you won’t have to deal with an oversharing roommate again,” Tadashi heard the click of Tsukishima’s glasses touching the wood of the table. 

“I don’t mind.” he said quickly. “The, um oversharing, I mean. I know we don’t know each other very well yet, but” he shrugged as he also returned to bed. “I’ve been told I’m a good listener. Feel free to overshare anytime.” he let out one last giggle. 

As the two lay in dark silence, Tadashi wondered if Tsukishima was asleep. His breathing was steady and he wasn’t moving around. Tadashi was beginning to close his eyes as well when he heard, so soft he almost missed it,

“It is my brother in those pictures,” Tsukki waited before continuing. “He’s a few years older than me. He went to college here too. I,” he faltered. “He’s dumb and annoying but, he’s my big brother and he’s alright.” 

“Thanks for telling me,” Tadashi smiled as he whispered back. 

He fell asleep quickly after that, the moonlight no longer seeming so harsh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter yet!! I hope Tsukki doesn’t seem too OOC. I like to think he’s a self conscious sweetheart under all that salt.   
> I probably won’t post until at least Thursday as the school week is starting up again.


	6. I’m Late!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait and short chapter! My school is going back in person tomorrow and my schedule is pretty up in the air. I’ll try to get a few chapters out every week but sorry if it’s too inconsistent >-<

**Tadashi**

Waking up a few hours later, Tadashi rolled over to check the time on his phone. He squinted at it, realizing it was already blinking at him. 

_ Time To Wake Up!! _

His alarm had been telling him to get out of bed for an hour and half, silenced by the earbuds still attached to the device. He screamed. Chucking the blankets off his legs, he looked down, making the split second decision that what he was wearing was close enough to regular day clothes to go to class in. His sweatpants were clean and he threw a flannel with colors that complemented the ones of the sweatpants on to create  _ some _ sort of outfit. Continuing to scream and yell, he shoved his laptop into his backpack and pulled on his chucks. Before sprinting out of the door, he noticed Tsukishima blinking at him from the other bed. He cocked his head to stare at Tadashi more intensely, an eyebrow raising as the freckled boy violently tried to organize his lanyard and keys. 

“You doin’ okay?” he slurred, still half asleep. 

“Yea!” Tadashi yelped. “I’m super late for class. I god, I don’t even- where  _ is _ my first class? I can’t believe I let myself- shit!” he swore as he dropped his keys onto his foot. They rolled depressingly onto the floor. Tsukishima smirked. He lay back down and rolled away from Tadashi. “What- where’s your first class? Wait. What are you still doing in bed!?” he crouched to scoop up his key chain. “Do you have night classes? God, I probably should have done that. On the first day, too...geez what’s wrong with me. Ah! I’ve gotta go! Bye, Tsukki-”

“Shut up. Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima’s slow voice mumbled from the bed. “What did you do yesterday?” he asked. Tadashi stared incredulously. Was his roommate really trying to make small talk  _ now? _

“ _ What?” _

“Walk me through your day.” he muttered, turning back over to face Tadashi. “You got to the school, and met me, but what else do you remember.” he reached over for his glasses, apparently deciding it was time to wake up.

“Tsukki, I really don’t have time to do-”

“Yamaguchi. What day was it yesterday?”

“September 3rd? It was a Friday and-” he stopped. Tsukishima nodded once and picked up his phone. He lay back, scrolling absentmindedly. “It was...it was Friday,” Tadashi felt like crying. Or laughing. He was so relieved. He felt like a moron. “God! I’m so stupid.” Tsukishima huffed. He was grinning. 

“You’re not stupid. Just stressed.” He looked up from his phone, still smirking. “New school, asshole roommate, weird hallmates. You must be pretty disoriented.” Tadashi felt...he was...yea. 

He was. He was stressed and disorentned and terrified and so, so fucking scared. He sank down to the ground, his backpack falling off his shoulders as he did. The freckled boy put his head in his hands and let himself simply exist. 


	7. Tadashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not me saying I’d most more and then proceeding to do the opposite....ANYWAY here’s two chapters. One from Tsukki!

**Tadashi**

  
After what felt like minutes or years, a knock startled him. He jumped forward. 

“Hey, Shittyshima,” a gruff voice called. Tadashi recognized it. Where had he heard it recently… “Hinata texted you. You coming?” Tsukishima groaned. He looked pointedly at Tadashi and mouthed, _I’m not here_. Tadashi raised an eyebrow. 

“We know you’re in there, Tsukki!” Tadashi heard Hinata’s high voice shout. The other must be...what was his name? All Tadashi remembered was being scared of him. 

Tsukishima sighed deeply. He pushed his glasses up his nose and slinked out of bed to where Tadashi was standing by the door. He opened it a crack and peeked out. “What do you want?” Hinata brightened at his face. 

“There he is!” he cried. “It’s Saturday…” he grinned menacingly at the blonde. “You proooomised.” He batted his eyelashes as he slowly pushed a volleyball into Tsukishima’s chest. Tsukki groaned and shut the door. 

“C’mon, man!” Kageyama yelled. (That was his name, right? Tadashi decided it was.) “You’re the best blocker we have, and Hinata needs all the practice he can get.” Tsukki smirked, seemingly against his will. 

“Shut up, Kageyama!” Hinata shrieked as Tadashi silently congratulated himself at remembering the raven-haired boy’s name. “That’s not the reason! You promised last week that you’d come and play with us on Saturday!” There was pounding at the door now. Tsukishima looked close to having an aneurysm, his face contorted in a scowl and his eyebrows scrunched together. “We’re not even asking you to join the team! Just come play with us for a few hours.” Tsukishima relaxed his face and took a long, deep breath. 

“If it will get you to stop trying to break my door down...fine.” Tadashi jumped as screams erupted on the other side of the wall. Tsukki ripped the door open again and whisper-yelled, “But this gets me out of your volleyball antics and rambling for a month. Whenever you’re around me, talk about anything but volleyball.” he raised an eyebrow. “Deal?” 

Hinata and Kageyama wore twin expressions, their mouths turned down in consideration. They glanced at each other once before nodding. Tsukishima nodded back. He was about to slam the door again when Hinata and Tadashi’s eyes locked. 

“Oh! Hey! Yamaguchi, right?” Tadashi’s eyes widened at the sudden recognition. 

“Yeah,” he smiled. Hinata grinned in return and opened his mouth to say something else. 

“You play volleyball?” Kageyama interrupted. Hinata slapped his arm. “Ow! What?” 

“You’re so blunt! We talked about this, Bakageyama! We’re working on creating an atmosphere-” 

“You were gonna ask him, too!”

“Yeah, I was gonna be subtle about it, though.”

“What does that even mean? Hey, we’ve met once. What’s your major? Where are you from? You play volleyball?”

“Yes! Exactly like that! It’s called a conversation Tobio-” 

“Oh my god, you guys are _impressively_ loud.” Tsukishima interrupted the two’s quaraling. “If you want to talk to Yamaguchi, be my guest, but don’t subject him to your stupidity this early in the morning.” He looked to Tadashi expectantly. 

“Uh. I, um.” He stuttered. Where did this conversation leave off?

“So.” Kageyama spoke up again. “Volleyball?” Hinata rolled his eyes before looking at Tadashi as well. 

“Um, I played in high school but I really don’t-” 

“You wanna come play with us today?” Hinata jumped excitedly. “What position do you play? Never mind I don’t care. You’ve gotta! It’ll be soooo fun!” Tadashi looked around, his eyes shifting to Tsukki who had his fingers working at his temples. 

“Yamaguchi doesn’t have to do anything he doesn’t want to.” He looked pointedly at Hinata and Kageyama. “Please stop harassing my roommate.” 

Tadashi’s cheeks flushed. 

“It-it’s okay, Tsukki,” he assured the blonde. “But, yea. I, um, haven’t played in a while.” he sighed as he turned back to the red and black haired boys, their eyes wide with anticipation. “I haven’t played in forever s-so I would probably just slow your practice down…” he trailed off just as Hinata jumped into the room.

“Nope!” he declared, a smile splitting his face. “You’re gonna come to practice and you’re gonna have a fantastic time.” he looked to Kageyama. “Right, Tobio?” Kageyama glanced to the side, his eyes scared. 

“Um,” he started. “Y-yeah. It’ll be fun. I mean, it’s volleyball so how could it not be.” 

“Oh my god,” Tsukki interjected once again. “I genuinely don’t understand why you two are at an architecture college if you _literally_ have volleyballs for brains,” he rubbed the bridge of his nose, shoving Hinata out the door with his shoulder Kageyama muttered something about his parents while Hinata shouted up at him, “I have other passions, _Tsukki_!” 

“I’ll be down shortly,” the bespectacled boy said, smirking down at the smaller red-head. Once Hinata was successfully displaced and pissed off, he poked the ginger’s chest with a long finger. “Don’t force people into things they clearly don’t want to do,” he was about to shut the door again, Hinata and Kageyama looking visibly dejected, when Tadashi’s voice escaped his mouth without his control. 

“I’ll go!” he yelped. 

Hinata kicked the door in.

Tsukishima groaned loudly. 

Kageyama asked, incredulously, “Really?” Tadashi rubbed the back of his neck.

“I mean,” he chuckled. “Why not? I don’t have classes until Monday. Might as well?” Hinata screamed and danced in a little circle. Kageyama gave him a toothy grin and Tadashi shuddered, wondering what he had done wrong to deserve such a glare. Tsukishima blinked at him before shaking his head. He lifted a leg and lightly tapped Hinata’s shoulder (an easy task as Hinata’s shoulder was at level with Tsukki’s torso.) and pushed him out the door, successfully closing it this time.

After a beet of silence, he muttered. “You don’t have to,” he looked back at Tadashi. “Seriously. They’re both terrifying. Don’t come if you don’t want to,” 

Tadashi smirked. “I’m sure you wish you had that excuse,” Tsukishima rolled his eyes. “Well. May as well come keep you entertained, right? It’s not like I have anything to do here,” Tsukki’s eyebrows raised. His mouth parted slightly and, if it wasn’t just Tadashi’s inner romantic talking, his cheeks were dusted pink. It was a completely alien look to the Tsukishima he had met yesterday, and yet, it wasn’t. Perhaps this was Tsukki…

“Very well,” Tsukki shrugged, the expression falling from his face, quickly replaced with his usual bored one. “Let’s go then, Tadashi,”

_Tadashi._


	8. Tsukki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s another chapter. It’s kinda short but so was the last Tsukki update...

**Kei**

_Tadashi!?!?_ Kei’s subconscious screamed at him as he opened his drawer, looking for his athletic tape. _Are you insane?! You met him_ yesterday _and you’re calling him by his first name?_ Kei huffed as he pulled out the tape and placed it in his bag. 

Across the room, Yamaguchi was doing something similar. He was rooting through his newly packed dresser, searching for a change of clothes, sun peeking through the blinds and dancing across his face. His hair was still tousled from sleep and that one cowlick he had noticed the day before was joined by a few more. Once again, Kei had the urge to run his hands through Yamaguchi’s hair, smoothing it down to see what stayed sticking up. _I wonder if it’s soft?_ His subconscious supplied. _He seems like he would shower with a lot of hair products._

Kei was on the brink of imagining his roommate in the shower when said roommate looked over to see him staring. Yamaguchi blushed and looked back down quickly. He sniffed and shoved the clothes he had found into his bag, turning to Kei and smiling. 

“Ready to go, Tsukki?” he asked and Kei’s heart did a flying receive like it did every time Yamaguchi said his nickname. 

The first person to call him Tsukki had been Kuroo. 

Kuroo was loud, he was touchy and physical, he was incredibly stupid at times, and he was Kei’s best friend. Kuroo and Kei had been friends since high school, though Kuroo would argue they were “destined to be homies”. Kei would never admit it, not out loud at least, but he really liked Kuroo. Though he was loud, he made up for the words Kei didn’t want to say. Though he had a complete lack of understanding when it came to personal space, he introduced Kei to the wonderful feeling of being hugged by someone other than a family member. Though he was dumb sometimes, others he was astoundingly bright. Kuroo was the person Kei had first come out to, he was Kei’s first crush, and his first real friends. 

Yeah, Kuroo was Kei’s best friend, but that didn’t make him any less annoying. 

Kuroo had called Kei “Tsukki” the first day they met, a knee jerk reaction to his name. Kei had cringed when he’d heard it, immediately retorting, “That’s not my name.”

“C’mon, Tsuuuuki,” he dragged out the name for at least three seconds. “Your name’s too long, anyway! Plus, I almost didn’t hear you, anyway” 

“Who’s fault is that?” Kei had mumbled. 

“Yours! You mumble and grumble and I didn’t hear your name. So, _Tsukki_ , you wanna play come play MarioKart with Kenma and I?”

When Kuroo called him Tsukki, it was just his name. To Kuroo, Kei was Tsukki and that was that. When Hinata and Kageyama called him Tsukki, it was because they knew he hated it. They called it down the hallways and over text messages, plaguing him with the nickname. 

But when Yamaguchi called him Tsukki…

Kei didn’t have time to think about that right now.

“Tsuuuuuki...hey...um,” a voice was calling his nickname and it felt like a soft, summer breeze. 

“Tsukki?” he blinked. Yamaguchi was staring at him, an awkward and wobbly smile on his lips. “You okay? You spaced out,” Kei shook his head, blinked, then smirked. 

“That’s becoming a common occurrence, hm?” he picked up his bag and lifted it onto his shoulder. Yamaguchi giggled, a jumbled and messy thing. But it made Kei smile all the same. “Anyway we should head out, if you’re still coming.”

“Oh!” Yamaguchi slung his backpack on and walked up to where Kei had his hand on the doorknob. “Yeah, let’s go,”

“Alright then, Tadashi,” 

_Tadashi…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Platonic Kurotsukki makes my heart happy :)


	9. Volleyball Shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a longer chapter about shit Yams does with the volleyball boyssss!

**Tadashi**

Walking to the gym was a task in itself. He and Tsukishima met Kageyama and Hinata on the ground floor of their dorm building and, after greeting Takeda Sensei, began the trek to the volleyball gym. 

It was a warm day, the leaves of new autumn crunching under their feet as they walked. The sky was a beautiful shade of blue and clouds were sparse. The breeze made goosebumps rise on Tadashi’s skin and he hugged his arms around his torso, waiting for the sun to come back out from the building they passed. The school’s campus was just as beautiful as the weather, though Tadashi’s dorm seemed the ugliest out of them all. His dorm was across the campus from the dorms it seemed, over a small hill, the path lined with different school buildings that spread out as they moved towards the outskirts of the campus. 

Hinata bounced alongside Kageyama a fair distance ahead of him and Tsukki. Hinata was rambling about something and Kageyama looked like he was gearing up an argument to throw back at the shorter boy. At one point, Hinata squawked and began sprinting. Kageyma shouted a quick, “DUMBASS” before spreading after him. 

Beside him, Tsukishima sighed. “Just watching them exhausts me.” Tadashi giggled. Tsukishima pulled one of the ears of the headphones he had been wearing off his ear and turned to Tadashi. “Are you sure you want to come today? Cause I would literally rather be doing anything than played volleyball with those two right now,” he grimaced as Tadashi chuckled again. 

“I’m sure, Tsukki!” he reassured the taller boy. “Like I said, I don’t have anything going on. It’ll be nice to move around a little after waking up.” he smiled and Tsukishima shook his head. 

“If you’re sure,” Tadashi expected him to slip his headphones back on, but his roommate pulled them fully around his neck and shoved his hands in his short’s pockets. Tadashi looked over at him and  _ oh god he couldn’t hold his thoughts back anymore. _

Tsukishima looked  _ so good.  _

__ He wasn’t wearing anything particularly special, just a navy T-shirt peeking out of his cream colored sweater and a pair of black athletic shorts, but Tadashi could not keep his eyes off the blonde. Something about his still sleep-tousled hair bouncing and shifting as they walked. Something about Tsukishima’s pull over rolled up to expose his forearms. Something about the way his legs and thighs looked as they moved and flexed under the shorts. It was something about the condescending side eye that he gave Tadashi every now and again that was  _ doing things _ to Tadashi’s stomach. 

Tadashi realized that, once again, he had spaced out staring, and Tsukishima had been staring right back, an obnoxious smirk resting on his lips. “Is this something we need to have a conversation about?” the blonde asked, a clip to his words that stung Tadashi to hear. 

“No!” he yelped. He ran ahead of his roommate a little bit, standing in front of him. “I-I mean maybe? If it’s really bothering you I can just try a lot harder to-” he was cut off by what was becoming one of his favorite sounds on the planet. Tsukishima Kei’s lovely and breathy laugh. At this point he didn’t care if it was at the expense of his dignity and own self confidence, he would do anything to hear that laugh again. 

“I-I- Sorry, Tsukki!” he squeezed his eyes shut, hoping his embarrassed and flustered blush wasn’t too evident. The laugh had died down and Tsukishima pulled his headphones back onto his ears. He muttered, passing Tadashi, a smile still resting on his thin lips. “Shut up, Yamaguchi,” another tiny giggle escaped his lips and Tadashi suddenly knew none of the previous exchange had been filled with mailous. 

“Sorry, Tsukki!” Tadashi repeated, a grin splitting his face as he ran to catch up with the taller boy. 

Entering the gym for the first time, Tadashi was hit with an overload of senses. The smell of polish and sweat, the sound of squeaking shoes and shouts, the taste of competition in the air, and the sight of a half a dozen boys leaping around. 

Hinata and Kageyama were already warming up, sprinting around the perimeter of the gym and stopping to help the other work out knots in their muscles. A man with grey hair was leading a group stretch with about four boys on one half of the gym while the other half was being used for spiking drills. Tadashi recognized Mr. Takeda talking to a young woman with straight black hair by the water bottles. A man with dyed blonde hair yelled at a kid with a shaved head in approval, while a short boy punched his arm. As he and Tsukishima walked over the threshold, a guy with dark brown hair and intense eyes jogged up to them.

“Tsukishima! Glad you could make it today!” he nodded to the blonde before turning to Tadashi. “And I don’t believe we’ve met before. You here to practice or just to watch?” 

“Um,” Tadashi watched as Kageyama shoved Hinata over before the ginger grabbed at his legs and topled him onto the ground as well. He snorted and regained his composure. “I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi, and I was i-invited to come play with you guys today,” he smiled sheepishly, hoping that Hinata had told someone he was coming.

“Oh!” the man said, a smile of his own now on his face. “Welcome then! I’m the team’s captain, Daichi, and that guy with the ashy hair over there is our vice captain Su-” he interrupted himself, “Suga!” the man he had pointed to looked up from where he was stretching. 

“What’s up?” he called back. 

“C’mere!” Sugan ran over to them, eyebrows raised. 

“What’s up?” he repeated, looking from Tsukishima to Tadashi.

“This is Yamaguchi.” Daichi gestured to where the freckled boy stood, holding his backpack to his chest. “He’s gonna play with us today. Oh! And Tsukishima decided to join as well!” Suga grinned brightly, clapping Tsukki on the shoulder before turning to Tadashi.

“Hey, Yamaguchi! I’m Sugawara Koushi! Vice captain and resident team therapist!” he put his hands on his hips. “Welcome! Please let me or Dai know if you need anything, mkay?” Tadashi nodded quickly, an uneasy smile gracing his face. 

“Th-thank you, Sugawara-senpi,” he stuttered, beginning to wish he hadn’t agreed to this. Everyone in this gym was grinning and laughing, talking to each other like they had all grown up together. Tadashi wasn’t supposed to be here. He was out of practice anyway. He’d just make the whole group slower and frustrated. He should just-

“Shut up, Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima said, pulling off his glasses and replacing them with a pair more suitable for activity. He looked over to Tadashi, who had fallen silent. “You were thinking too loudly again. Don’t worry so much,” 

Next to them, Suga laughed, a high and wondrous thing. “Tsukishima-san you never do change, do you?” Tsukishima raised an eyebrow accusingly. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Suga just cackled again.

“I’ve got to get back to stretches. Asahi will kill me if we run out of time before we can do legs,” and with that, Suga slapped Daichi on the ass, and ran away.

“Suga!” Daichi yelled as the grey-haired man dashed to the other side of the gym, a conniving grin still plastered on his face. He rolled his eyes and turned back to the two younger boys in front of him. “Sorry about him. You too can get warmed up and then go talk to Coach, if you don’t mind.” Tsukishima and Tadashi bowed as Daichi walked away.

“So, um” Tsukishima rubbed the back of his neck. “We could just do some basic stretches and then…” he trailed off. Tadashi nodded vigorously. 

“Yep! You’re the expert here, Tsukki!” Tsukishima smirked.

“Hardly,” he began to walk towards the middle of the gym, next to the net. “Um what position do you play? I don’t think anyone ever asked,” 

Tadashi perked up at the question. This was something he had a definite answer to.

“Middle blocker and pinch server!” Tsukki raised his eyebrows.

“I’m a middle blocker,” he rubbed the back of his neck. Tadashi tried not to watch his sweater and shirt ride up slightly as he did so. “Maybe, um, we could do some drills together?” Tadashi’s heart fluttered. 

_ Get a grip on yourself, Tadashi! You met him  _ yesterday _ and you’re already ogling!? _

“Uh, y-yea! Thanks, Tsukki!” he grinned as they began to stretch out their arms. They continued in somewhat comfortable silence, Tadashi following Tsukishima’s instructions and trying not to watch the lean muscles in his legs and arms as sweat began to form and his fingers flexing around his limbs and his glasses flashing in the light and his hair sticking to his forehead and- 

“Um excuse me?” someone tapped Tadashi’s shoulder. Tadashi spun around, eyes opening wide. “Ah, sorry to scare you!” 

A tall, large man stood in front of the freckled boy. His arms were crossed in front of his chest and his long brown hair was tied up in a bun at the base of his neck. He was staring at Tadashi and Tadashi thought this might be the last thing he’d ever see.

_ Goodbye world. Goodbye, Yachi and Yuki. Goodbye, Tsukki. I hope you didn’t find me too weird. I suppose dying by the hand of a large attractive man isn't the  _ worst  _ way to go… _

__ “Yes?” Tadashi squeaked. “Um, can I help you?” The man smiled and suddenly he didn’t seem so intimidating. 

“Hi! Yea, I’m Azumane Asahi. Y-you can call me Asahi and um, I overheard you talking about serving? Is that right.” 

Tadashi was surprised. “Yea, I was a pinch server in middle school, I um,” he recalled other boys laughing at his failed attempts at getting the ball over the net. He tried to push the memories of their sneers and jabs at his scrawny arms trying to do anything but his stupid jump serve. “I only really had one type of attack I could do…” he put the tips of his fingers together and looked down. “I uh, I think I’m pretty okay at jump floats,” 

“Oh! Cool!” Asahi exclaimed, pulling Tadashi out of his rut. “Think you could show me one? I’ve never been super good at those…” Tadashi raised his eyebrows.

“Uh, sure!” he yelped. Asahi, though a bit less frightening, was still a third year and was still  _ very _ capable of beating Tadashi into a freckled pulp. Asahi nodded and gestured to the side of the court not being used for spiking drills. He led Tadashi to a cart of volleyballs and handed him one. 

“Sorry to spring it on you,” Asahi smiled sheepishly. “I don’t like being put on the spot so, um, I’m sorry if you’re not ready,”

“Oh, it’s okay!” Tadashi was beginning to think that maybe Asahi was a little like him. “I just haven’t done one in a while, so I’ll see what I can do.”

Asahi grinned and backed away a bit. He called over to Suga and Suga called over to Daichi. 

“Hey! We’re gonna start serving and receiving! Take your sides!” Daichi addressed the gym. Suga, Asahi, and a boy with dirty blonde hair stayed on the side they stood on, while Tsukishima and the two other boys that had been stretching walked to the receiving side. Kageyama and the kid with the shaved head joined Tadashi on the serving side and Hinata sprinted over to get in line for receiving as well. The boy that stood ready on the other side of the net was short and had a spike of blonde hair in the front of his head. He was grinning maniacally at Tadashi. 

“Go ahead, kid!” the coach with the headband yelled. Tadashi shook as he got in position. The gym was silent as he moved his arms. All eyes were on him and he felt each pair like lasers. He raised the ball and tossed it forward. He threw his hand over and hit the ball. He watched it arch and...the ball collided dead center of the net before him. 

Tadashi fisted his hands. He stared at the ground trying not to let the tears forming spill over onto his cheeks. He squeezed his eyes shut and prepared for the laughter, the jeering, the insulted and the threats. He waited. He waited but they never came. Tadashi looked up and saw Asahi standing in front of him, holding another ball. He smiled sweetly. 

“Yamaguchi, was it?” he pushed the ball into Tadashi’s chest. “Go ahead. We don’t stop ‘til you get one you’re proud of.” He let Tadashi grab the ball before patting him softly on the shoulder and backing away. 

Tadashi looked around the gym. The players on the opposite side of the court were still standing ready, not looking deterred or annoyed, the coach and Takeda Sensei were watching him with intent but not disappointment, the girl from before held a pencil to notebook, ready to write down whatever happened next, and no one, not one person, was laughing at him. 

Tadashi suddenly felt a wave of calm hit him. These boys just wanted to play volleyball. They didn’t want to hurt or make fun of Tadashi at all. He felt a small smile creep onto his lips as he got into position once again.

This time, he did not shake. He raised his arms with confidence, the ball feeling feather light in his hand. He pulled one arm back and let it fly as the ball rose up before him. His legs lifted off the ground as he met the ball in the air. It hit his palm with purpose and he felt it move with power. As his feet hit the gym floor once again, he watched the ball move, up, up, then down and over the net.  _ Step one: complete. _ He thought, with pride.

The receiver on the other side grinned hungirly at the volleyball and hopped quickly to follow its path. He positioned himself with his arms together and legs bent. The ball was falling now, slower than it had been moving before. The short boy seemed firm and confident in his placement, watching the ball fall towards him. But the ball did not fall towards him.

It continued through the air, soaring and  _ floating _ behind the receiver. Too late, the boy turned his head, pulling his arms up for an overhead return. Tadashi watched, his heart swelling as the blue and yellow volleyball hit the floor, in bounds and point scoring. 

He straightened up from his stance. He began to walk to the back of the line of servers, a happy and wobbly smile plastered on his face. As he walked, he realized the gym was silent once again. He looked around. Every person, manager, player and coach alike, were staring at the place his serve had hit. It was Suga who spoke up first. 

“Wha-” he started. He whipped his head around and began gawking at Tadashi. The freckled boy’s eyes widened. 

“Hm?” Tadashi’s voice was higher than he wished. 

Suga laughed before exclaiming, “That was amazing! How did you do that?” a grin was making its way onto Suga’s face. “Noya is our  _ best  _ receiver. He’s our libero and you gave him a serve he couldn’t get!” 

The libero, Noya, ducked under the net and sprinted up to Tadashi. He had to reach up to put his hands on Tadashi’s shoulder but as he did he yelled, “I want another one of those! Asahi! You’ve gotta learn that!” Asahi gave Noya a small grin.

“Working on it…” 

  
  


The rest of practice went about the same. Tadashi served some balls that even Nishinoya couldn’t receive. (Tadashi learned the full name of everyone at the end of practice as well as being added to their team group chat. Though he had insisted he wasn’t sure if he’d even make it to another practice, Hinata had insisted.) He flubbed many of them as well, some not making it over the net, and others being returned with ease. He ended up doing some blocking drills with Tsukki. These drills were half Tadashi and Tsukishima pulling off seamless two-man blocks and half Tadashi getting distracted by Tsukishima’s beautiful and large hands. His fingers were slender and long and hand could palm a volleyball with ease. Tadashi scolded himself over and over again. 

As the team walked back to the dorms, (Mr. Takeda was right when he said most of them lived on one floor) Tadashi talked with his new found friends. He bonded with Asahi pretty quickly, their anxious personalities understanding each other and laughing together. He spoke with Ennoshita quite freely as well, their shared fear of playing more than a few minutes of a game making it easy to talk about the sport. He also ended up having a quick conversation with Kageyama, Tadashi promising to show him the jump float again. 

It was nearly mid afternoon at that point, and Daichi stopped them at a store near the gym. Coach Uki (yes, Tadashi also knew the names of the coaches now) ran in and behind the counter. He returned with two bags of something that smelled absolutely delightful.

“Eat up, runts!” he barked. He tossed one bag to Daichi and the other to Suga. Suga walked over to where Tsukki, he, Kageyama and Hinata had gathered. The ash-haired boy pulled out- ohmygodwasthata _ meatbun?? _

Tadashi doesn't remember the last time he’s had one of those. Yuki used to make them…

Suga grabbed one for himself and Asahi before handing the bag over to Hinata. Hinata ginned viciously, devouring his food in nearly one bite. As the bag passed around, Tadashi watched Hinata eye the meat bun in Kageyama’s hand. He crouched slightly before leaping into the air and snatching the bun from Kageyama, pulling the raven-haired boy down with him. 

“Wha-!!” Kageyama stretched as he fell. “You DUMBASS! What the hell!” Hinata and he now lay on the ground, Hinata folding his arms around Kageyama’s neck and pulling himself towards the taller boy’s face. 

“I’m hungry, Tobio…” he made puppy dog eyes at Kageyama. “I didn’t even get one…” Kageyama spluttered.

“You literally did, you just ate it like a…” he trailed off as Hinata began flicking his nose. “Fucking stop it, you’re so annoying,” he pushed the meat bun into Hinata’s face. The red-head squealed and sat up. Kageyama rolled his eyes. He snatched one more bite from his food before letting Hinata enjoy it for himself. As the two got up together and began to walk away, Tadashi was hit with an overwhelming wave of fondness. The two seemed so comfortable together, their bond so close and special. Tadashi felt something tug at his heart. 

He shook himself out of his thoughts, turning back to where Tsukishima stood, looking quite plainly disgusted. 

“Those two are disgusting,” he stated. Tadashi suddenly worried. Was...was Tsukki homophobic? He didn’t seem like he would be, but then again Hinata  _ had  _ he was an asshole. But, no, they were friends. Kageyama and Hinata wouldn’t be friends with someone who didn’t approve of their relationship...right?

“Uh…” he started. “Because they’re so close or because they’re...um” he took a breath. “Or because their gay?” Tsukishima spun to look at him. 

“Oh they’re not dating,” 

_ What. _

“What?” Tadashi said, shocked. Tsukishima nodded, a smirk finding its way onto his lips. 

“Yea,” he shook his head. “That’s why it’s gross. They don’t even realize how in love they are. We have a couple bets going. I don’t think those volleyball-for-brains dumbasses will figure it out for at least another year,” he crossed his arms, the bag with his meat bun hanging from one hand. He looked back to Tadashi quickly. “But, um...it’s not because they’re gay or anything.” he swallowed. “I-I’m, um-I like boys, so…” 

Tadashi’s heart screamed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There should be another chapter out by the end of Wednesday! I’m on spring break right now so I have more time :))


End file.
